


If You Like It

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frontier AU, M/M, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Like It

Greg almost cut himself shaving that first day. They had their little house on the outskirts of town, two young men in a place where things were slow and people didn’t care about what they were doing living together, but that didn’t mean- But apparently John thought it did. 

“No. We can’t- I mean…” That earned him a glimpse of John’s sad eyes, the ones Greg rarely saw other than when his brother was mentioned, the ones Greg always felt compelled to kiss away. “I don’t mean never, just, you’re barely twenty, are you sure-“

“Yes Greg, I’m sure! I want to tell this whole town the rumors are true, that’s we’re forever. Is that such a bad thing?” Greg put down his shaving things, wiping off his face before he reached out to his lover.

“This isn’t about them, is it? You just want me to wear a ring, to tell people I’m yours.” He pulled him into an embrace, lightly kissing his neck. “It’s very possessive of you. I approve.”


End file.
